Prise de conscience
by Minimazgirl
Summary: One-shoot. Quand Draco se rend compte de son homosexualité, et de son amour de ce cher Harry Potter grâce à l'aide de son oncle et professeur de potions, Severus Rogue. DRARRY


Il faisait nuit, et pourtant je déambulais encore une fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Obnubilé par mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas qu'encore une fois mes pas m'emmenaient malgré moi devant le dortoir des Griffondors. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la grosse dame, que je le remarquais. Celle ci dormait, lâchant des ronflements peu ragoutants, indignes d'une dame. C'est donc avec une grimace que je me retournais pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un grand brun plutôt célèbre.

-Malfoy, tu viens chercher la bagarre jusque devant mon dortoir maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu as bien le droit de rêver Potter, malheureusement pour toi, je ne faisais que passer. Te voir la journée est déjà bien assez suffisant. Comme s'il fallait que je supporte ta vue la nuit en plus. Répondis-je narquoisement.

-Et bien si tu ne voulais pas voir ma sale tête il te suffisait de ne pas passer ici. Maintenant pousse toi, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

Si sa voix avait été dépourvue de méchanceté au début, bien que plutôt moqueuse, sa réponse avait été hargneuse. Je me poussais, le regardant passer devant moi la tête haute sans m'accorder un seul regard. Ce qui m'agaça. Comment pouvait-il passer à côté de moi sans me regarder ? Il devrait être heureux de pouvoir contempler ma beauté. Il tenta de réveiller la grosse dame, sans succès. Il se retourna, dépité.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là, Malfoy ? Dégage, j'ai pas envie de te supporter maintenant. Soupira-t-il

-J'avoue que ta situation est plutôt plaisante à regarder pour moi, Potter, mais je ne suis pas sans âme au point de te faire passer la nuit par terre. Suis moi.

L'envie d'éclater de rire me saisie quand je vis la tête qu'il faisait. Elle repartit aussitôt quand il commença à se rapprocher qu'il posa sa main sur mon front.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant. Merlin, qu'avez vous fait de Draco Malfoy ?

Un sourire narquois naquit sur mes lèvres.

-Oh il est toujours là, Potter, et il va te laisser dormir sur le sol si tu ne te décides pas maintenant.

Il leva les mains en l'air, et acquiesça.

-C'est d'accord, je te suis.

Je me retournais donc, et me mis en marche vers ma chambre de préfet en chef.

-Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Me demanda-t-il

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais la pensée de le savoir endormis sur le sol, le fait de savoir que son dos allait être courbaturé le lendemain et qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas faire son entraînement de quiddich m'avait soulevé l'estomac. Sans que je sache pourquoi.

-Tu me faisais pitié Potter.

Bof, pas super comme réplique, j'aurais fais mieux d'habitude. Mais d'habitude, l'aurais-je invité à venir dormir dans ma chambre ? Non. Tout avait changé depuis le dernier cours de potion.

*Flash Back*

-Aujourd'hui nous allons composer une potion très intéressante dont vous ne saurez l'utilité qu'à la fin de ce cours, où nous testerons les plus réussies sur la cible choisie par le compositeur. Voici les ingrédients. Au travail !

La voix monocorde de mon oncle ne m'inspirait pas tant que ça d'habitude, mais cette fois, l'amusement à venir que j'y décelait m'avait tenu scotché à ses lèvres. Je lus la liste des ingrédients et reconnu tout de suite la potion en question. Apparemment la sang de bourbe aussi. Car elle grimaça. Une potion de veritaserum. Avec le mental de Severus, il était fort possible qu'il aie quelque chose derrière la tête.

Je me mis au travail, cherchant à comprendre ce que mon oncle pouvait bien vouloir faire. Comme d'habitude, Neville fit exploser sa potion. Et comme d'habitude, la mienne était parfaite. Severus la prit en exemple. Il me fit monter sur l'estrade de son bureau et me demanda de choisir ma cible. Bien entendu, c'était une occasion de ridiculiser Potter.

-Potter. Dis-je

Il soupira, ayant sûrement espéré y échapper, avant de me rejoindre. Il but l'éprouvette tendue par notre professeur avant de se retourner vers la classe.

-Bien, maintenant que nous avons notre cobaye, levez la main et toutes les personnes choisies par monsieur Malfoy pourront poser une question a monsieur Potter. Vous avez cinq minutes.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ce qu'on voulait ?! J'allais lui poser une question, lorsque mon oncle m'interrompis.

-Pas vous Malfoy, des personnes de la classe.

Je bouillonnais de rage et interrogea une personne au hasard, n'écoutant ni la question ni la réponse, que Potter sembla vouloir garder pour lui vu son visage crispé. Plusieurs personnes passèrent ainsi, sans que je ne les écoutes vraiment.

-Aimes tu Ginny Weasley ?

-Non, je suis gay.

La réponse sembla sortir d'elle même. Mais je restais scotché devant son air détendu. Même weasmoche ne sembla pas choqué. Ni aucun des griffondors.

-Mais.. Tu as fais ton coming out ?

La question avait été posée par un serpentard, à qui j'aurais volontiers baisé les pieds si je n'avais pas été un Malfoy.

-Oui, il y a environ trois mois.

-Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, monsieur Potter voici l'antidote, veuillez rejoindre vos places.

* Fin du Flash Back*

Arrivé devant ma porte, je prononçait le mot de passe avant de rentrer et de m'effacer pour laisser passer Potter.

Par Merlin, quelle divine paire de fesses.

Oui, j'étais gay, et ne l'avait remarqué que lorsque Harry avait fait son deuxième coming out en cours de potion. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Severus avait donné ce cours. Il avait comprit avant moi mon homosexualité. Et surtout avant moi, que Potter était plus que mon ennemi. Du moins pour moi.

-C'est... Vert. Grimaça-t-il

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un serpentard, Potter ?

-Oh pitié, si je dois dormir ici, arrête tes sarcasmes. D.r.a.c.o.

Il avait détaché chaque lettres de mon prénom, ce qui me fis frissonner. Mais je m'efforçais de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Bien, h.a.r.r.y. Je vais aller prendre ma douche, tu pourras y aller après, à moins que tu veuilles venir en même temps que moi ?

J'eu la satisfaction de le voir rougir et détourner la tête.

-N..Non, ça ira, j'irais après toi.

Je souriais discrètement avant d'aller dans ma salle de bain privée. Peut être que je ne le laissait pas si indifférent que ça, finalement. Heureux, je me lavais rapidement avant de sortir, de me sécher et de retourner dans la chambre. Il était assit sur le lit, l'air ennuyer de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, je crus que tout mon corps s'enflammait. Il me dévorait littéralement du regard. Sans gêne. Ses yeux descendirent de mes épaules, jusqu'à mes mollets pour revenir à mes yeux, et finalement rougir. Quelle adorable couleur.

-Tu apprécie ce que tu vois, ha-rry ?

Il courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour verrouiller la porte. Je ne put m'empêcher de rire doucement, sa réaction était trop drôle. Ne sachant que faire le temps qu'il sorte, je me mis à ranger, bien que la pièce fut déjà très propre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'entendis le verrou de la porte et me tournais vers celle ci pour rester pétrifier devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés, dégoulinants sur son torse finement taillé, sûrement dût aux durs entraînements de quiddich, et descendant finalement se perdre dans les plis de la serviette. Je déglutis avec peine.

-Hem... Désolé mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange... Tu pourrais m'en prêter ? Demanda-t-il, gêné.

-Euh... Je... Oui.

Je me tournais pour prendre un t-shirt et un boxer dans mon armoire. Quand je me retournais, il était tout près de moi. Je frôlais la crise cardiaque en le voyant si près. Son odeur m'emplissais les narine, et je ne pût me contrôler plus. Je lâchais les vêtements pour attraper sa nuque et coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Il n'y eu d'abord aucune réponse, mais aucune résistance. Alors que j'allais me décoller, il passa lui aussi sa main sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher encore plus. Milles sensations se multiplièrent en moi. C'était si bon ! Mes jambes manquèrent de me lâcher quand il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour en baiser plus approfondis. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes, et la vue de ses lèvres rougies et du désir dans ses yeux me firent perdre la tête. Sa serviette tomba à terre, et le lit fut vite défait. Mes voisins de chambre ont sûrement très mal dormis cette nuit là, mais mes enfants, je vous assure, ce fut la meilleure nuit que j'avais eu depuis trèèèèèès longtemps !

-Mais papa, vous avez fait quoi dans le lit ? Me demande mon fils.

-Eh bien on..

-Tu es trop jeune pour ça Scorpio. Allez, au lit ! Il est tard ! Intervint Harry.

-Mais, n'amour ! C'est mon moment préféré ! Pleurnichais-je

-Je n'en doute pas, Draco, mais notre fils est trop jeune pour ce genre de scènes.. Intenses. Murmura-t-il avant de me plaquer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et d'emmener Scorpio dans sa chambre.

-Tu verras quand il sera plus grand...

Fin


End file.
